Unholy Night
by petit ourson
Summary: Genim Stilinski, plus connu sous son pseudonyme de Stiles, est une étoile montante de l'univers hollywoodien. Derek Hale, quant à lui, évolue dans ce milieu depuis toujours. (Synopsis complet à l'intérieur/UA/Sterek)


**SYNOPSIS COMPLET : **« Genim Stilinski, plus connu sous son pseudonyme de Stiles, est une étoile montante de l'univers hollywoodien. Derek Hale, quant à lui, évolue dans ce milieu depuis toujours. Et pourtant, suite à l'annulation du show dont il était le principal protagoniste, il va devoir se remettre en question et faire bien des compromis. Parmi ceux-ci, accepter que son nom n'apparaisse que dans un second temps, après celui du plus jeune avec qui il partagera l'écran dans la nouvelle série fantastique du célèbre réalisateur, Chris Argent, à savoir : Unholy Night. »

* * *

« Je vous entends d'ici : Encore elle ?! Bah ouais ! Encore moi ! – Pour ceux qui seraient nouveaux dans le coin, je suis l'auteur de He Wolf et de quelques os en tous genres - sans causer de mon projet secret qui arrivera bientôt. Je suis également une fervente soldate de la Team Sterek que cela soit ici-même ou sur Tumblr. Néanmoins, étant donné que je suis déjà fidèlement le travail de Jeff Davis dans HW, je souhaiterai m'émanciper avec des fanfictions basées sur des univers alternatifs. J'ai de nombreuses idées, peut-être même trop mais, l'histoire qui va suivre est probablement celle qui m'a le plus rapidement inspirée. Ainsi, oubliez les loup-garous et autres bestioles de Beacon Hills, et dites bonjour aux peoples de Hollywood (_Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dangereux…_). Ici, Stiles et Derek seront des humains avec pour profession, le métier d'acteur. Néanmoins, rien à voir avec Dylan O'Brien et Tyler Hoechlin (_Je le redis, je ne shippe pas Hobrien._) si ce n'est qu'ils représentent toujours physiquement nos deux protagonistes. Pour ce qui est de mes – sulfureux – commentaires au sujet de la saison trois de Teen Wolf, je les posterai uniquement en tant que note de chapitre sur He Wolf. Sur ce, j'espère que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

**PS :** Les liens des faux messages twitter fonctionnent ! J'adore faire mumuse sur photoshop, alors là, que je peux écrire et grapher… Je m'éclate !

Par contre, vu que ff à tendance à faire la tête avec les liens (_faudra que l'on m'explique vraiment pourquoi tant de haine, un jour!_) il vous faudra rajouter ceci - sans les espaces and co - devant les /ot5d4v4 (_ceci est un fake, ne pas tenter d'ouvrir_) : tin y ur le (enlevez le "e") point C* O* M*. Pareil pour l'esthétique twitter, je suis désolée si c'est moche mais, le site ne prend même pas les arobases... »

**Tout appartient à Jeff Davis - sauf "Unholy Night" (la série) dont je me réserve les droits.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Passé sous un tank ? Peu probable. La première base militaire se trouvait à plus de d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres de là et était, de plus, une réserve aérienne.

Piétiné par un troupeau d'éléphantes ? Oui, éléphantes car, un troupeau ne comprend jamais aucun mâle en âge de se reproduire… Après, il y a bien entendu, les éléphanteaux mais,… Enfin bref, non, il n'avait définitivement pas mis les pieds au Zoo.

Renversé par un chauffeur de bus psychopathe ? Il ne prenait plus les transports en commun. A quoi bon lorsque l'on a sa propre voiture et surtout, un chauffeur personnel en cas de flemme – ou de besoin.

De plus, il ne se baladait que très rarement – pour ne pas dire jamais – dans les rues sans son garde du corps.

Et, à quoi pouvait servir un garde du corps, si ce n'était à lui éviter d'être écrasé, piétiné, mouliné, tailladé, martelé, pilonné…

Pilonner. Etait-il le seul à trouver ce verbe terriblement…

Il ne put amener sa réflexion à terme, son portable sonnant de nouveau l'air d'une chanson de Beyoncé qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, lui donnait une migraine épouvantable.

Les écoliers et autres étudiants vivaient selon le bon vouloir de la sonnerie de leur établissement. Lui, vivait selon « _Who Run The World_ ».

Les femmes.

Dans son cas, une femme. La plus terrible de toute.

Celle qui le tuerait probablement sous peu pour avoir ignoré ses… six précédents appels.

_Bordel de Merde_ ! Il était un homme mort !

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, il se redressa précipitamment, ignorant tant bien que mal la sensation de flottement, la subite cécité partielle de ses yeux et le violent élancement dans son crâne...

Pour résumer, la pire gueule de bois qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Il décrocha mais, n'eut même pas le temps d'articuler quoi que ce soit que son interlocutrice hurlait déjà à l'autre bout du combiné :

— Genim ! Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais ?!, débuta-t-elle avant de poursuivre sans laisser le jeune homme en placer une. Ne réponds pas, on n'a pas le temps pour tes excuses ! Parce que oui, Monsieur Je-suis-mineur-mais-je-me-prends-une-murge, on est dans la merde ! Et même profondément ! Les paps, les blogs, twitter ! Ca ne parle que de vous ! Stiles et Derek ! Derek et Stiles ! Ils vous ont même déjà trouvé un surnom ! Et…

Elle poursuivit mais, Stiles n'écoutait plus. Il n'avait retenu que trois choses de tout ceci : premièrement, pour avoir utilisé son vrai – et horrible – prénom, Morrell devait vraiment lui en vouloir. De deux, pour qu'elle soit aussi vulgaire, ils devaient vraiment être dans de sales draps. Et de trois, elle lui parlait de Derek. Non, de Derek et lui. Mais, jamais au grand jamais, il n'y avait eu de _Derek et Lui_ !

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps, sur internet...**_

**Leocorn** _leo_corn7_

C'est quoi l'histoire ?! _gstilinski_ sort vraiment avec _derekhale?_

* * *

**Stiles's Angel** _stilsangel_

_derekhale_ ne méritera jamais _gstilinski_ ! Arrêtez de pourrir le #Stiles avec vos conneries !

* * *

**Sara Dekker** _saraadekker_

Supporte _gstilinski_ et _derekhale_ ! Pleins de bonheur à eux !

* * *

**Erica Reyes** _erica_reyes_

#Stiles #Derek Hale #Sterek ?  /ot6hw8k

* * *

**ARTICLE DU BLOG DE ERICA REYES**

**21/07/2013 : STILES & DEREK HALE, FLUXX CLUB, SAN DIEGO**

_Alors que le soleil se lève sur San Diego et la dernière journée de l'édition 2013 de la Comic Con, certains profitent de leur emploi du temps démuni pour se lâcher !_

_Et si personne n'a manqué le baiser passionné de Jydia Wartin (ndlr : Lydia Martin et Jackson Whitemore) à la sortie du Fluxx ou l'apparition inattendue de Jennifer Blake et de sa BFF, Heather Walsh. L'événement de la soirée reste le départ de **Stiles** (__«The Vampire Diaries__», __«Alcatraz__») et de **Derek Hale** (__«Bon à Tirer__», __«The Playboy Club__»), **MAIN DANS LA MAIN!**_

_En effet, ces deux-là ont été pris en flag sur le parking du club, aux alentours de 4h du matin. Sur la vidéo de mes confrères de Pop Candies Tv (ndlr : Pour la visionner, cliquez sur l'image ci-dessus), on peut apercevoir **Stiles** – plein de joie – quitter la boîte en compagnie d'Allison Argent, qui tente semble-t-il de le ramener à l'intérieur, après un coup d'œil sur les journalistes. Son nouveau collègue, lui, préfère se jeter dans les bras d'un autre de leurs partenaires, Danny Mahealini. Alors quoi ? Stilison ? Stanny ? Que nenni !_

_Le Prince Charmant (ndlr : qui aurait imaginé que je puisse un jour surnommer le Grand Méchant Loup comme ça ?) est arrivé quelques instants plus tard. On le voit échanger quelques mots avec Mahealini et Argent, avant qu'il n'attrape le bras du Petit Chéri d'Hollywood (aka **Stiles**, pour ceux qui reviendraient d'un voyage dans l'espace de plusieurs mois). S'en suis un étrange moment où ils se parlent sans pour autant s'éloigner de l'entrée V.I.P. du Fluxx – certains disent les avoir entendu se disputer. Info ou Intox ?_

_Finalement, **Derek** sort son téléphone pour – on le suppose – appeler son chauffeur. Mais, ce qui nous intéresse véritablement, c'est la scène qui suit : **Hale**, qui tenait toujours **Stiles** par le bras, fait glisser sa main pour aller entrelacer leurs doigts ! Ils traversent le parking et lorsqu'ils arrivent au niveau des journalistes, on peut voir **Derek** s'interposer entre eux et notre Petit Chéri – Son Petit Chéri ? – pour ne le lâcher qu'une fois celui-ci installé dans leur voiture. Des images surprenantes lorsque l'on se souvient du comportement navrant du même homme vis-à-vis de son ex-petite-amie (ndlr : Si je vous dis Kate la Sans Culotte ?)._

_Et vous, vous en pensez quoi mes stalkers favoris ? **Stiles** et **Derek** ? **Derek** et **Stiles** ? **Sterek** ? Gay ou pas gay ? Ensemble ou non ?_

_Dans tous les cas, comptez sur moi pour suivre cette affaire de très près !_

_Gossipement votre,_

**_Erica Reyes_**

_BONUS FLASH BACK A PROPOS DE KATE ARGENT : _ /phdzofo

* * *

Que vous inspire ce début les loulous ? Stiles, en jeune coqueluche d'Hollywood ? Derek, en acteur aigri ? Morrell, en manageur? Erica, en bloggeuse ? D'ailleurs, les montages de son blog vous plaisent ?

Il n'y a pas grand-chose mais, comme d'hab', ce n'est que la mise en bouche et l'introduction !

Je posterai la suite très bientôt – tout comme celle de HW. Ainsi que peut-être un OS ou ma dernière idée de fic à chapitres, je ne sais pas encore ce qui sera posté en premier! Sur ce, je vous laisse la main et j'espère pouvoir lire vos avis qui me font toujours super plaisir ! ;)


End file.
